icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luckystar-48/Angry on Nathan and Madisen???
So someone posted this on Tumblr... Ok this is my first and hopefully my last rant about Nathan: I’m sorry Nathan but when did your girlfriend become your first priority ? Since when did your fans become your last? You know that corvette you have? What bought you that? Money. Where did all that money come from? Your job , iCarly. who helps you get paid and watches iCarly? Your fans. So did you think before you blocked most of all the girl seddie fans? Apparently not. You know , the fans of iCarly, fans like me, have watched EVERY iCarly. We have been there since the start of your career. We have gone to your signings. Did everything in our power to try to see you host the Australian KCA’s. People who lived in the U.S. got up so early just to see you. The livestream didnt work but the fans still got up and stayed up to see any news on you. So is blocking fans who love you death the way you thank us? I’m sorry Nathan but NEVER did I tweet hate to you or Madisen directly. NEVER. So why did I, and other fans who never sent hate directly, get blocked? Cause we dont like Madisen that much? Is that wrong? You know, to have an opinion and share it? Cause last time I checked , it wasn’t. How could you OR Madisen see our tweets if we didn’t mention you or her any of them?! Someone was stalking. If you didn’t stalk us than how would any of you see it? Was it cause I , and others, had seddie in our user-names? “Oh NO! She has seddie in her username! She must ship Jathan and hate Madisen !!” Which I like Jathan but i’m not anyone sending death threats to Madisen. I don’t like Madisen that much. I dont hate her , hate is a very strong word. I disagree with the decisions she makes and what she tweets at times , but I dont I hate her. It seems that you blocked girls with seddie in their user-names. So because we are a girls and ship seddie you think we hate Madisen and ship Jathan? Um , no. Looking at a username and judging based on that is called judging a book by its cover. I don’t care that you blocked me. I don’t. I have a personal twitter I can follow you on. I do disagree with your actions though. You lost a lot of fans doing what you did. I just hope you remember that the fans got you to where you are today, not her. Relationships don’t last forever , your fans love does though. Maybe IF you two split up you will realize what you did. I guess your just blinded by love. Hey , your lose though. Looking back one day you will realize how much of your fans you upset after all your fans do and did for you. And to Madisen: I’m sorry about my hate . I NEVER tweeted it to you directly. So whatever argument you have about me tweeting hate directly to you is invalid. But , I do think both of you could have handled this WAY more maturely. Your fan base is mostly iCarly fans. You let hate get way to much to your head. Jelena ,a popular and hated couple,ignores the hate. You should too. Your going to let your fans bully others and than thank them for their support?! Oh but wait! , telling them to be nice makes a HUGE difference?! Yeah right. I dont get why you don’t block the haters who send you hate directly but you block the people who don’t send you stuff directly. How are you ever going to see the hate if its not in your replies? YOU WON’T . You see the hate that is in your replies. Don’t block the people and have Nathan block the people who are actually fans and WANT to read his tweets , who actually love him and support him instead of those who don’t care and just like to make fun of the tweets. If you are ever going to try to make a career out of a singer you need to learn a few things about handling hate and rumors. What is talked about you is NOTHING compared to what else is on the internet. I like Jathan , I like seddie, and i’m not a fan of Mathan/Nadisen . Is that really a crime ? Is that really why I got blocked? Or was I judged based on a cover? I personally think that people shouldn't be blocked just because they aren't fans of his girlfriend. They're his fans. That's what matters. He may have had good intentions, but they seriously back fired on him. He blocked a lot of innocent people who did nothing wrong. I think that he hurt a lot of people who looked up to him...and I think that Nathan isn't in the same place in my heart as he was one time...>=( What do you guys think about it?? Do you agree or not?? Why?? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts